darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Reporting to Prime about Missions
Back to 2009 Logs Shark Optimus Prime Shark walks into the war room and salutes toward Prime, "Permission to speak sir." Optimus Prime looks up from his work, and he nods "Of course Shark, proceed." Shark lowers his hand and nods, "About my recent missions Sir. First regarding the parts mission I've been working on. I was able to talk with a few individuals and finally got my hands on some parts. I plan to have those checked soon to see if they were possible taken illegally." Optimus Prime nods "Good job. So what exactly have you found out? The possible culprit?" he asks, tilting his head Shark hmms, "I got a description of someone that tried to sell parts to Lifeline, but I am not sure if they were illegal parts or not. Though at least it is a lead and I've been on the lookout." Optimus Prime nods "Go through our systems of known vagrants and see if you can find a match. Where did you get the parts from?" he asks curiously Shark inclines his head, "Will do, sir." then a pause, "From the Iahex coroner by the name of Strife, sir." Optimus Prime states "I know that name. He is an odd fellow. Have one of the other agents keep an optic out on him." Shark hmms, "I'll speak to Jazz about him sir, see what he can find out that I couldn't in my disguise." Optimus Prime nods "A good idea. " the mech states "Perhaps try Ratchet too. He may be on more familiar terms with the man, sadly. Shark nods, "Good point there sir." he notes, "Now bout the second mission. Hound and I made it into the dig site." "Excellent. I am glad you made it out. What did you find out" Optimus Prime asks that of course Shark moves over to the computer to bring up the hologram that Hound got off the scene then beheld, "This sir is what they are digging out. It is very large." he brings up the scans next, "This is what readings Hound could get before the Cons found us out." Optimus Prime looks at the hologram quietly "... VERY large. I've never seen anything that big. Have you showed it to Perceptor or the scientists?" he asks, awed at the thing Shark shakes his head, "Not yet, sir, wanted you to be the first to see it. But I'll make sure they get it sir." Optimus Prime nods "Make it so. Keep this under wraps though. no need to start a panic." Shark salutes, "I will do so sir." he takes the scans and hologram down and puts it on 'flash drive' for the scientists to take a look see. "I'll go deliver this to Perceptor." Optimus Prime nods and salutes back "Good work Shark." he nods his head solemnly Shark nods, "Thank you sir." the moves to head on out to get this drive over to the scientists for review. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs